Remission
by OrangeWolf4
Summary: Tony just wanted a peaceful day with his drink, but when something comes up and the Avengers investigate a energy signature Tony's day of relaxation turned and did a 180.


It was a nice day for Tony all the alcohol he can obtain, no god to eat everything and break all of his furniture, and most importantly the sheer amount of quiet that seemed to be everywhere. No booming voice of Thor, no Natasha and Clint sparing, Hulk isn't well hulking out, and Cap is not trying to figure out how everything works while failing. But his good old AI had to go and ruin that precious silence with him and his liquor.

 **"Sir, it seems that there is an energy signature located near the tower."**

"Come one Jarvis can you not ruin my bubble of solitude!"

 **"The signature seems to be growing do you want me to inform the Avengers?"**

" Is it Thor coming from his palace of la-di-dah?"

 **"My scanners say it is 10% likely to be Thor Odinson."**

"Damn fine ruin my peace and call them."

 **"Right away, Sir."**

"Tell them to meet at my tower."

 **"Of course."**

Tony looked at his remaining alcohol in his glass remembering the bliss moment when it was just him and his whiskey.

After he downed the glass he put in down when a couple minutes later he heard the loud booming voice of Thor that could rival his thunder.

"Stark how nice to see you!" Thor's happiness reminded Tony of a puppy as he bounced up when he walked.

"Yeah, you too Point break.

"Whatever is the meaning of this call?" He asked not lowering his voice one bit.

"Jarvis has an energy signature he picked up earlier near here."

"What is the meaning of this Tony?" Natasha asked looking annoyed as the archer that always followed her stayed true to his actions.

"Please say there is no magic involved." Clint sighed.

"No can do Robin Hood I have no idea what is exactly going on myself.

"Friends, I have missed you from Asgard."

"Uh-huh, you too." Clint said as Natasha nodded.

"Please, please, please Tony say that you didn't get yourself in trouble." Bruce said walking into the room cleaning his glasses as a nervous habit.

"Nope, not this time brucey."

"Where is Cap?" Tony asked as the American super soldier still didn't appear.

"Right here." Steve said as he walked in the doorway.

"Took you long enough old timer."

"What is up Tony?" Clint asked wanted to return to his training.

"I dunno the sky, ceiling, stars."

"Tony!" Natasha yelled in annoyance cutting him short.

"Okay jeez, Jarvis picked up an energy signature near here about...how long away Jarvis?"

 **"About three blocks away, Sir."**

"Right that."

"So?" Clint said.

"We need to investigate this it could be a threat." Steve said.

"I agree." Bruce backed him up.

"Alright, let's go then." Tony said sighing as he got up from his leather couch.

"Let the battle begin." Thor boomed.

"It might not even be a battle, Thor." Bruce said as it seemed Thor ignored him with the happy look still on his face.

They reached the coordinates that Jarvis told them and it happened to be the park and luckily no one was there.

"Where is the action?" Thor asked as he gazed around.

"Uh, Jarvis are you sure this is the place?"

 **"Absolutely, Sir."**

"Okay, then where is the energy?"

 **"It seems to originate about ten feet in front of you, Sir."**

"What?" Tony was really confused which is something he hated to be. Looking up though he could see a small ripple as if something blurry ahead was moving oddly.

 **"The energy is increasing at a fast rate I suggest you and the Avengers step aside."**

"Guys!" Tony yelled as they all turned to him.

"This better not be a prank, Tony!" Natasha was getting angry and Tony knew to not get a woman angry after hanging around her and Pepper for so long.

"Step back and Cap put up your shield Jarvis said the energy is increasing!"

All of a sudden the area where the ripple was glowed a strange green color as it got faster as they prepared themselves. A figure ended up falling out of the energy like portal as they saw who it was.

"Loki!" Thor shouted as everyone tensed but the figure just laid there as the portal closed behind him.


End file.
